Oreo Suprise
by Yuma Tsukumo
Summary: So Yuma goes on this date with V because V feel like he owe him something after he saved his father but then someone else shows up and will it ruin they're date? and is a sertent robot jealous of it


Yuma was supposed to be going on his date with V because apparently he wanted to thank him for rescuing his father, and V said what better way than a date? Yuma did not know why that was needed but he said ok and that he would go. Yuma was getting ready right now.

"Hey Astral does this look good." Yuma said and Astral said "Yes it does Yuma but why are you dressing up?" Astral asked and he stared at Yuma's nice black suit and it was long and had a big red bow tie on it and it was really sparkily and then his suit was silky black and had polka dots on it. "I like it Yuma, who are you taking to the place you are going?" Astral asked.

"I am going with V, you know, Chris Arclight, you know, Kaito's mentor." Yuma said as he went on and felt very nervous about the date.

"Yes I know him, he took Haruto once." Astral said and stared at Yuma as he crossed his arms in a sassy way and Yuma said that he knows and that he is going out with him anyway and because V said he wanted to pay him back for rescuing his father and he had changed and if Kaito liked V then he could like him too.

"But doesn't Kaito like V" Astral said and gave Yuma a look of you is going to get in trouble look. Yuma then said no but he was lying he knew Kaito liked V but V wanted to go on a date with Yuma and when was Yuma ever going to get a chance to go out with twenty year old? He may never get that time again.

"Ok" Astral said and floated off as he follow Yuma outttsigheeed and stared for a long time, Yuma looked really god and he knew Yuma was going to get the Dyson Sphere tonight. If you know what I mean thought Astral.

"So how are you getting there." Said Astral and then Yuma said "I am walking" and he began walking to the house and it was a really long walk and it took him about 30 minutes together to get there but he got there, he still looked good.

Yuma knocked on the door and waited and he had big beautiful red roses in his hands, ready to give them to V as a gift for their date but little did Yuma know that Kaito was going to ask V out that day but it was too late because Yuma had arrived. Kaito was heartbroken and he had saw him going to his house in the bushes. "Zoom in Orbital" said Kaito to his robot.

"Ok" said Orbital and he became boniculars and Kaito zoomed in and saw Yuma all dressed up and he looked pretty fly(for a white guy or is he Japanese) and Kaito continued to stare and gasped, "That's my boyfriend." Said Kaito.

"Really" said Orbital and he stared deep into Kaito and looked very sad because Kaito made his heart go doki doki and now he felt very sad face. "Yeah I have loved him since forever Orbital." And then Orbital cried and Kaito couldn't see anything anymore because it blurred the lens.

"oh no where did they go" said Kaito and Yuma had given V the flowers and V blushed a lot and said thank you and then they drove off in the limo to go on their date, so Kaito told Orbital to track them.

"Track them Orbital.. I must no what my boyfriend is doing." Kaito said

"Ok" said Orbital and he changed into flying jet pack and flew off with Kaito and it felt really good to have Kaito on top of him and he really loved Kaito but he know he don't love him back and it make him very sad.

"Kaito-sam-sam!" Orbital said as he still felt very undoki doki because he very heart break right now. They both landed when all of a sudden Kaito spotted Yuma and V going inside and he gasped, no! He followed inside and watched and Orbital sigh again because he love Kaito.

"Yuma thank yous for coming with me here" said V and Yuma say no trouble at alls he said and they both sit down and order the food and V orders some cake because he loves cake and wants to share it with Yuma and he has lots of bows in his hair and he is wearing a dress and when they had entered people thought V was a girl.

Even Kaito thought V was a girl by accident in that way he dress and he hit himself for it. He watched as they shared milkshakes and fed each other the cake and he blushed thinking what if it were him and Orbital reached over and tried to feed some food to Kaito and then Kaito gave him a look of what the heck do you think you are doing Orbital but Orbital said "ok" and stopped.

But when they was about to kiss Kaito run in an screamed loudly "HARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I mean.. he said "VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV" and then he scream "YUMAAAAAAAAAAA" and then they scream "WHAT KAITO" they both said loudly as they scream.

"why are you dating" said Kaito and they said they were not and Kaito gasp in surprise because he thought they were! "you aren't" said Kaito.

"No" said V and looked at Kaito and then Orbital gasped oh no that bitch V was going to take his Kaito and he run over with his wheels and grabs Kaito and kisses him with his robo lips and Kaito is like "ok" and gives an angry face and Orbital is kind of scared.

"wow orbital you like me" said Kaito and Orbital said yes and V smack Orbital and Yuma just stared "what I thought you like me" said Yuma and then V said "no and Orbital you need to back off my man" but then Orbital said "bitch you want to go" and then V said "bitch you bet best I do!" and V threw back his hair and whipped it back and forth.  
V then scream "I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FOTH" and slapped Orbital with his hair and Orbital went flying and he fall down. "told you that you did not want to go you bitch" V said and walk over and look down at Orbital and laugh "Kaito is mine got that" and then he snap his fingers and walk over to Kaito and grab his shirt and lift him up. "you wanna go," he said and Kaito was scared. "out with me" said V.

"yeah I do" said Kaito and Yuma just stare at them both. "wow I thought this was my date you whore" said Yuma and he stare at V who looked like a angry Chihuahua when he was mad. "oh ok bye" said Yuma and he began to walk off scared of getting the throw down by V and then Astral appear beside Yuma. "sorry it didn't work out Yuma-Yma!" Astral said as he pat Yuma on the back.

"its ok" Yuma said and looked like he was gonna cry but then Astral grab him and kissed him and Yuma gasp "you like me" and Astral said "yes I love you since we first met" and then Yuma nodded "I knew it" and he did and he could feel it all along and he went to leave with Astral when he saw Orbital getting into another fight with V.

"bitch you want to go again" said Orbital and he became giant robot and looked like he could killa anything but then V gave him a face of "you think you got this" and he smacked Orbital with his hair and Orbital backed away "holy shit your hair is so strong" Orbital said and was in awe and he gasp "can I date your hair" Orbital asked.

"bitch no" said V and walked over to Kaito who he forgot he had grabbed to begin with and grabbed again and said "so you will go out with me right" and Kaito was like "bitch I just said yes" and V said "ok" and he ewalked out with Kaito and they were holding the hands and Orbital followed behind and looked at Kaito's butt and said "wow I like ur booty" and then V said "bitch back off" and he cheld up his fists.

"no im sorry don't hit me again with ur hair please don't please" said Orbital and he looked really scared.

"yeah that is what I thought" and he walked off with Kaito and Orbital frowned if he could frowns and said "hey why don't we just have a threesome" and both V and Kaito said "NO" really loud and walked off to Kaito's room and Orbital sulked.

"OOOH HARUTOOO" Orbital said as he looked for Haruto he would give his doki dokis to Haruto and Haruto screamed "no I need an adult leave me alone!" and he screamed "nii-sam-sam!" and Kaito facepalm as he came out "wow orbital leave my brother alone dang" and V gasped too and was like "what the heck did I tell you you dang metal" and slapped him with his hair.

"thank you nii-sam-sam!" Haurto said with a smile and smiled bigger and Kaito said "yeah ok" and left with V again and then suddenly Tron came in beside Haruto and said "hey baby you come here often?" and Haruto sighed because why was so many people coming after him tonight and he sighed "ur only twelve go away" and Tron said "wow and ur only ten so shut up" and then Haruto said "NO I'M EIGHT SHUT UP" and then Haruto was kissed by Tron.

"NII-SAM-SAM!" Haruto screamed by Kaito was to busy with V this time and Kaito said "you think he will be ok?" and V said "yeah my dad is an expert" and so Kaito said ok and continued to do the mature things with V.

this was the best date V had ever been on because he had a fight with a robot and he had two men after him and he got to see his dad going at it with his boyfriend's brother and he was like whaoh that's awesome and plus Astral was there.

Meanwhile with astral and yuma … they were sitting back at their house now and were cuddling in the hammock and Yuma gasped "oh yes touch me there Astral" said Yuma and Astral said "ok" and touched im again in the neck and it felt really good.

"thanks" said Yuma as he felt the flow and Astral said "ok love you" and then they went to vbed.

Best date ever said Astral and he stared at the moon


End file.
